


Olive Pit

by VinHampton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daughters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinHampton/pseuds/VinHampton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin talks to the daughter she is carrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olive Pit

Dear little olive pit, 

You're a tiny little thing still. I'm not quite sure how old you are, but you can't be older than seven weeks. According to the websites I'm reading, this means you already have a tiny little heart and a brain which is already growing really quickly. And you're going to be such a clever little thing. We're going to teach you so much, everything we know. Your arms and legs are slowly starting to develop, and your eyes. I hope they will be blue, like your father's. I'll love you no matter what colour your eyes are.

I don't know how you managed to get in there, but there you are. I never thought this is something I'd be, a mother. I always said it wasn't for me, and we thought we wouldn't have children. I guess you had other plans. But I'm happy, little olive, because I haven't even seen you yet and I already know I want to protect you, and raise you to be the best person you can be. 

I promise I'll read to you every night before bed. I'll read you all the fairytales your father and I love, and all the stories from the Arabian Nights. I'll read you French folklore and Russian tales. Well, maybe not the Russian ones. I haven't decided whether I want you to know Russian or not. You can play the piano if you like, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Maybe you want to do ballet instead. Or football. Or maybe you want to build model aeroplanes. Little olive, you can do anything you like, though I'm sure your father might be extra pleased if what you wanted to do involved microscopes and test tubes. And if it is, then he is the best teacher in the world. But don't tell anyone else that. That's our little secret.

You'll like your father. He can be a bit quiet sometimes, but that's usually when he's thinking. It's part of his job. He saves people, like a superhero. But don't tell him I said that. And he'll tell you to always think with your head, to always be logical. But, between us, I've never met anyone who experiences and shares love as profoundly as he does, though he won't admit it. One day, maybe he'll tell you the story of how he met me and used to play Bach for me on the violin. I'm sure he'll play for you, too. I hope you like the violin. But if you don't, that's okay too. 

I have to try not to get ahead of myself, little seedling. You'll find I do that a lot. You'll have to forgive me it. I'll try to be better. I guess I'll see you for the first time when we go to that appointment. It's going to be a few months yet before I get to hold you. So I can't get ahead of myself. Just... try not to kick too hard when I'm sleeping, alright?

Vivienne  
(Your olive tree)


End file.
